User blog:Video Gamer1/SW story blog
(I am making an interactive story blog, similar to what Storm made. Just in case if you are not aware of the rules, twice a day I will post a new scenario and 3 choices on what the character should do. By the next day, I will tally all the votes and make a new scenario based on the voted action.) ' What should he do? 1-A= Escape through the vent overhead 1-B= Use force repusle 1-C= Slash them with a lightsaber You picked 1-B ' Ryun focused on the dark side of the force. He grew furious and the bounty hunters around him where being force choked. He grew extremely angry and started to float in mid air. A ball of transparent concentrated energy enveloped him. He let out a loud scream and the ball of energy blew into the bounty hunters, obliterating them. The bounty hunters turned to a pile of black ash. Ryun used the darkest form of force repulse. He marched back to his shuttle, but it was being sabotaged by Tusken Raiders. "You blasted nerfherders!" he yelled out to them. The Tusken Raiders ran away on dewbacks. Kilsh tried to diagnose the ship to find out which part was missing. It turned out it was missing the thrusters and hyperdrive. ''' What should he do? 2-A= Take revenge on the Tusken Raider camp 2-B= Bargain to get the parts he needed from a Jawa 2-C= Hijack a ship from Docking Bay 94 You picked 2-A '''Ryun ran to the streets and hopped in a landspeeder. He drove over the numerous hills until he found a few buildings and bantha hide tents. He saw the Tusken Raiders and jumped out of the landspeeder, letting it kamikaze into the buildings. He lit his two orange lightsabers (the ones of chaos) and started searching for his parts. 4 Tusken Raiders came from behind and tried to swing their clubs at him. However, Ryun unlit one of his lightsabers and attached it to his belt. He pulled the club from one of the Tuskens and hit them all with it. Then he dropped the club on the floor and lit his lightsaber again. 2 Tusken Raiders where on top of a rock, shooting him with slugthrower rifles. They shot solid ammo, so when Kilsh tried to deflect it with his lightsabers, the shots sizzled on the blade. After melting 15 shots, he threw his lightsabers at them, killing them. Another Tusken Raider came from behind him, but Ryun sensed it and force pulled his lightsbers and let them fly behind him, stabbing the Tusken Raider in the chest. He went to the middle of the camp, holding his two lightsabers at the women and children if they dared to defend the parts. He took the parts and went back to his shuttle by Dewback. He put the parts back in, and turned the ship on. He set the coordinates. Where shall he go? 3-A= Malastare 3-B= Umbara 3-C= Pollis Massa You picked 3-B Ryun flew to Umbara. He said to himself, "I'll steal some of their new tech." He looked through his storage units and found a disguise holocron. "Oh yeah, I stole that from a Parwan." he said. He changed the disguise holocron to have an Umbaran Militia Troop Morph. He stepped in the morph and looked like one. He landed at a remote area near a MHC. He climbed into the MHC and walked to a large building which was guarded by a phalanx of troops. He joined a line of vehicles going past the gates. He jumped out of his MHC after he parked it. He was drawn to the building since he sensed the dark side of the force very strong here. He sneaked into the building and walked down a wide corridor. He turned off his disguise. He met an intersection with 3 doors. The one ahead was labeled "Experiment" in Umbaran letters. The one on the right was labeled "Armory" in the same language. The one on the left was labeled "Training" in Umbaran letters. Where shall he go? 4-A= "Experiment" 4-B= "Armory" 4-C= "Training" You choose 4-A Ryun opened the door, which led him to an elevator. He went up several floors until he stopped at a door guarded by two troopers. He looked around the room for a holocamm. There was none. The troops started shooting, but Ryun dashed forward. He stabbed both of them in the chest with a lightsaber. He entered passed the other door and found himself in a wide, gray room made of durasteel. He looked around the room. There were medical devices everywhere, research papers, beakers of substances, and tons of blue ooze held in a barrel. Something felt strange about the ooze. There were bodies of Umbarans in bacta tanks hanging from the ceiling from a pulley mechanism. There were hundreds of tanks, and one by one, they were being injected with the blue ooze by a medical droid. The dark side of the force felt wickedly strong here. What shall he do? 5-A= Examine the ooze 5-B= Release the Umbarans 5-C= Destroy the blue ooze and the Umbarans You choose 5-A Ryun took a wad of the ooze and put it under a microscope. He saw an actual organism. "I know this cell structure." He remembered. "It's .. midichlorians!" Ryun heard the shifting of gears and turned around. He saw a turret emerge from a corner on the ceiling. "You know too much." boomed a voice on the loudspeaker. The turret started firing at him, but he force pushed it back and it blew up. "Troopers 98, 37 and 45, Order 93 at the lab." said the voice again. Three Umbarans emerged. Two came up and started blasting at him, but Ryun ran up and decapitated them both. The other tried to stab Ryun in the back with a vibroblade, but Ryun grabbed the blade from him and impaled him. "Evasive actions. Starfighter-X 79, Order 78 at lab." said the voice again. "Shut up!" Ryun yelled. Momentarily, the bacta tanks descended into underground storage along with the medic droid. The door he entered with was closed. A huge explosion came from the wall left of him. An Umbaran starfighter appeared, and it was trying to blast Ryun to oblivion. Ryun started to run, and the walls behind him started to explode. What should he do? 6-A= Face the starfighter 6-B= skydive to the hangar 6-C= Mindtrick the pilot You chose 6-C Ryun Kilsh took a running jump and leaped toward the starboard wing. The pilot did a barrel roll but Ryun held on tight. Ryun held out his hand and moved his fingers in the mind-tricking maneuver. "The Umbarans are hostile spies." Ryun said. But the pilot didn't budge. Oh right, they have the ability to influence others. That's why I can't mind trick Jedi. But this might help. Ryun thought. He used the force and raised the blaster in the storage compartment. He made the back hit against his temple. His mind weakened. "The Umbarans are hostile spies." Ryun said. The pilot repeated. He landed his ship and got off. Ryun jumped on to the top of a high dark vine. The pilot took out his blaster and shot an officer in the helmet. He then took out a millicreep droid and it shocked an Umbaran Commander. The pilot pushed the body of the commander into a vixus. A firing squad of Umbaran soldiers came from behind him and shot him. The pilot's body turned into a meal for a Banshee. "I'll just grab some blasters to sell them and leave." Ryun said to himself. Where should he go? 7-A= Go to Pollus Massa 7-B= Go to Malastare 7-C= Go to Dathmoir You chose 7-A Ryun Kilsh sat back in his Umbaran starfighter and entered a hyperdrive ring. He set the coordinates to Pollus Massa and sailed into hyperspace. "An asteriod base? No, it can't- wait, the files on these planets are ages old. Oh well." Ryun said after seeing Pollus Massa. He landed in a hangar in the main city. A Kallidahin mechanic said to him in sign language not to park here. But Ryun tossed him some credits and said "Keep it safe and you'll get more of that." The Kallidahin nodded and walked away. "Now, holocron, get me some information on those creeps." Ryun told his info device. "Kallidahins: Expert miners, medics, and historians. Homeworld Kallidah, moved to Pollus Massa to start a history project to find out the evolutionary link between them and the Eellayin. Have no vocal cords and speak using telepathy and sign language." said the Data Holocron. "Hopefully there's more to do on this rock then it seems." Ryun remarked. Where should he go? 8-A= The mines (He could find rare items) 8-B= The archaeology research station (He could find a quest) 8-C= The hospital (He could find another quest.) You chose 8-B Ryun ran to the excavation site. He put on his space mask and leaped 100 ft onto a swinging durasteel beam. He saw the cylinder building where the plasma drill was below. A hailstorm of red plasma bullets whizzed past Ryun's head. Then he heard a tinny voice say, "You are not allowed in this perimeter!". He saw the turret mounted at the top of a cliff, controlled by a Kallidahin. Ryun deflected a few waves of shots with his lightsabers and threw his left one at the turret. The turret exploded in a scarlet explosion and the lightsaber boomeranged back. He jumped onto a large cargo crate being held by a crane. He then leaped onto the balcony of the research station and opened the door of the airlock using the force. He got inside and closed it again. He then cut open a vent overhead and leaped in. It went up then went straight for a few meters, then he slid downwards. He landed behind a group of people who were conversing next to a hologram table. One was a Mustufarian in a North-South armor combination, the next was a Devaronian with a dark brown hide jacket. The next was an Aqualish with stolen Death Watch armor. "You are ready, but you just need a 4th member.." said a Kallidahin in front of the group. He had a cybernetic mouth piece put on his face. "You there!" he said "Would you like to be part of a quest? You will get payed handsomely." he said. "Alright, what is the quest?" Ryun said. On the hologram table, a blueprint of a base lit up. "485 years ago, on this very planet, an asteroid had hit it, causing the Eellayin to become extinct and the entire world to be destroyed. 515 years ago lived a very famous Eellayin pilot named Durk Quell. He disappeared mysteriously, and the only trace left of him was a Holo journal." The Kallidahin stopped and pressed a button on the table. A red sphere appeared somewhere on the virtual base. "According to very accurate info, we believe that the Holo journal is located somewhere in the Separatist shipyard on Nar Shadda. You need to infiltrate the base and get the Holo journal back intact so your fortune will be existent." "It'll be easy. After all, my cousin is General Grevious so I have a lot of important security codes. You'll get your diary in no time." Ryun said. The group walked into the hangar. The Mustufarian said, "Alright, Nar Shadda is in Hutt Space, where scum would want to collect the price on our heads. We need an efficient way to travel." What should they use? 9-A= A fleet of Stealth Starfighters 9-B= A stolen Hutt shuttle 9-C= A Gunship Category:Blog posts